pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moltres
/ |dexcokalos=153 |gen=Generation I |species=Flame Pokémon |body=09 |type=Fire |type2=Flying |imheight=6'07" |metheight=2.0 m |imweight=132.3 lbs. |metweight=60.0 kg |ability=Pressure |dw=Flame Body |color=Yellow}} Moltres (Japanese: ファイヤー Faiyaa) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is part of the Kanto Legendary Birds, along with Articuno and Zapdos. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |redblue=Victory Road |rbrarity=One |yellow=Victory Road |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Time Capsule |gsrarity=None |crystal=Time Capsule |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Mt. Ember |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Roaming Sinnoh |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Silver |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Trade |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Roaming Kalos (With Froakie as a Starter Pokémon) Sea Spirit's Den |xyrarity=One }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Known as the legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a giant dazzle of flashing flames. |yellow=A legendary bird Pokémon. As it flaps its flaming wings, even the night sky will turn red. |gold=This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold. |silver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits. |crystal=Legendary bird Pokémon. It is said to migrate from the south along with the spring. |ruby=Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself. |sapphire=Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself. |emerald=Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control fire. If injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself. |firered=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. Those who see it are overwhelmed by its orange wing that seem to be on fire. |leafgreen=It is said to be the legendary bird Pokémon of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flare of flames. |diamond=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that spring will soon arrive if Moltres shows itself. |pearl=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that spring will soon arrive if Moltres shows itself. |platinum=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring. |heartgold=This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold. |soulsilver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits. |black=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring. |white=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring. |black 2=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring. |white 2=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring. |x=It is said to be the legendary bird Pokémon of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flare of flames. |y=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring.}} Sprites |bgcolor= |rbspr=RB 146 front.png |cryspr=C 146 front.gif |xyspr=Moltres_XY.gif}} Learnset Leveling Generation II= |-| Generation I= Appearances In the anime Moltres first appears in the Anime series in the episode Island of the Giant Pokémon. Moltres and the two other legendary Pokémon are the basis for the second movie. Moltres is one of the Legendary Pokémon that is being captured together with Articuno and Zapdos. When they are all brought together, an extremely dangerous fight breaks out among the three. However during the duel the Lugia comes out and tries with Ash Ketchum to bring peace between the three. *Moltres (MS002) *Moltres (anime) *Red's Moltres Gallery 146Moltres_OS_anime.png 146Moltres_OS_anime_2.png 146Moltres_AG_anime.png 146Moltres_AG_anime_2.png 146Moltres_AG_anime_3.png 146Moltres_Dream.png 146Moltres_Pokemon_Ranger.jpg 146Moltres_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon.jpg 146Moltres_Pokemon_Stadium.png Trivia *Moltres is one of the two legendary Pokémon that is found in the Victory Road of the generation it was introduced in, the other Pokémon being Terrakion. *Out of all legendary Pokémon found in the Pokémon games, Moltres's location has been moved the most. *Before Generation III, Moltres was shown to have wings fully engulfed in flames. Etymology It is uninformed that this is purposely made but the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in Spanish (ex. Artic'uno', Zap'dos', Mol'tres'). Meaning "Artic-one", "Zap-two" and "Mol-three" respectively. Because of the pun, Moltres would be the third Legendary Bird. Also, Moltres' name could be hinting at the other two main fire type legendaries in the Pokémon games: Ho-Oh and Reshiram. because its name is Mol'''tres, '''tres being Spanish for three, and Mol being the first syllable of Molten, Moltres could have been foreshadowing the appearances of Ho-Oh in Generation II, and Reshiram in Generation V. Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon